pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Anger
Red-Eyed Warriors are legendary warriors that existed even before the regions. It is said that they are able to strike down evil (no matter the power they have) just by looking at them and that evil actually feared them. Furthermore, the Red-Eyed Warriors are special in the sense that they can even read the ancient languages currently write on the stone slabs all over the Pokémon World. It could be told by the glowing red eyes of the user. Powers Amethyst, the current user displayed several astounding abilities when she was using it. It granted her abilities such as penetrative vision and also grants her the ability to see and hear things from long distances. When channeling the dead, the user would transform into a likeness of the person she channels, which includes even finger prints and the clothing the deceased was wearing when he or she died. With the immense spiritual power, one was able to channel the dead and even control them to an extent, like in Amethyst's case with Shiki without any formal training. The user is also able to increase the power of her other psychic and aura abilities in such a deadly way, as seen when Amethyst had mentally tortured Rosaline with the help of Scarlet Anger, leaving her in a coma and be able to give her a boost on her physical stats. It was also revealed that she can convert individuals into Agents of Giratina and doing her bidding, similar to Mind Control, and trap people in nightmares as seen in the case with Max. Due to its origins, the user had an constantly active ability to be immune to demonic powers and can absorb them, mixing them with her aura abilities for more damage or redirecting/reflecting it back to her opponent. It also apparently can change her Special Ability, as seen in Amethyst's battle with Ash. It appeared to be independent of abilities, as Ash was not able to take this power away from her. It is, however, tied to the user's aura in some way. Drawbacks Every time the user uses this power, their health would deteriorate, which leads to the shortening of their lifespan, and they would have intense muscle pain for two or three days, and even cough out blood due to internal organs shutting down on them (However, due to Amethyst having Regenerative Healing Factor, she actually doesn't feel the physical drawbacks, but her lifespan is still shortened). The user would also experience intense headache. Furthermore, their sanity and positive emotions would be eaten away as well, causing them to be vulnerable to hallucinations from her mind and for their negative emotions to intensify, which would lead to schizophrenia. Their memories would also be distorted or erased slowly. Their eyes will also change to red permanently after excessive use. It was later stated that the reason Ash was able to defeat Amethyst was due to a crippling weakness of the Scarlet Anger. Due to the current nature of the power, it is assumed that the user would be vulnerable to the power of the Chosen One. It is unknown whether this means that all users already originally bore a weakness to the Chosen One's power or it was because of the changed nature of the gift. The Warriors' Tale Not much is known about its origins except that the Devil's Eyes, which was the original term coined for the red eyes, was said to be a gift from Giratina who would pass it down from person to person in hopes that the warriors could protect the Pokémon World and maintain peace. Giratina, being believed to be created by the devils themselves, made the gift as its secret weapon and guarded it in order to prevent a devil from gaining it, for if it happened, the said demon would be unstoppable. Present Day However, Ash deduced that Giratina lost its faith in humans and decided to change the properties of it in such a way that they can be controlled by him and making them suffer for the huge power granted to them, resulting in the fact that no one (except Pakura Goldstein) lived beyond 30 after receiving the power. Giratina also conditioned it in such a way that it would be able to control the user's actions to an extent through amplifying the negative emotions and memories the user harbors. Category:Legends